


Congratulations

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a conversation between Sydney and Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

''Alright, I think that's good for today Sydney. I'll see you after your classes tomorrow.'' Wilson started shutting down the projection screen.

Sydney regarded him carefully. ''Uh, Wilson?'' she asked in a nervous pitch, ''are you okay?''

He turned around to look at her. ''Okay?''

''Yeah,'' she replied, shifting in her seat. ''You just seem ... something just seems to be on your mind.''

Wilson looked at her a moment before a wry grin slowy raised a small corner of his mouth. ''I hope you don't mind if I take credit for your skills in observation,'' he joked. Seeing his new recruit studing him more, he let out a sigh. He walked over to sit on the edge of his desk, folding his hands together. ''My wife is ... my wife is pregnant.''

Sydney tilted her head to the side. ''Congratulations?'' she said uncertainly.

He sighed again and got up to pace the room. ''I'm too old to be a dad again, Sydney. I'll be fifty soon - fifty. That means when they hit college, I'll be in my seventies. I'm just too old. Not to mention the three in the morning feedings and countless diaper changes.''

''How did Claire take the news?'' she asked, referring to his twelve-year-old daughter.

''Completly grossed out that her parents still do such things. How could this happen?'' Wilson quickly raised his hand in her direction. ''Don't. Don't say it. I know the how. I just ... how?''

''If your this nervous about being a dad again, maybe you should reconsider being a handler as well.'' She continued before Wilson could say anything. ''Think about it Wilson. What is being a parent? Well, part of it. It's teaching the child; being there for them - whether they think they need you to or not. That's what makes you such a good handler; you just have this natural ability to take your knowledge, your wisdom, and teach it to others. Being a dad outside of work, I think, has only help you be a better handler at work. That what makes you different than some of the other handlers here - because you take the time to care.'' Sydney paused at moment to smile at him. ''Wilson, you have been more a dad to me in the past few months than my dad has been to me in twelve years. How many times have I called, just out of the blue, needing to talk - off the record - and you listened?'' She swallowed back her tears, wringing her hands together. She hadn't intended to reveal that much. Trying to lighten the mood, she said, ''and diapers Wilson, really? You work for the CIA, you can't tell me in all this time you've never diffused a bomb.''

He huffed out a laugh and stuffed his hands in his pockets. ''Thank you, Sydney.''

Sydney started putting her things away in her desk, suddenly feeling very awkward. She had just walked out before turning back around, leaning against the threshold. ''Hey, Wilson,'' she said. ''Congratulations.''


End file.
